Oracle's Prophecy
by crystal97
Summary: Zeref seeks to purge the world of humans and rule over the kingdom of Ishgar. Mavis, the oracle, sings of a prophecy binding the lives of 10 individuals whose suffering will lead them to come together and defeat him. Through courage, friendship and romance they will save the kingdom. "Fairy Tail will stop you, Zeref". (Main) NALU; Also JERZA GRUVIA GAJEEVY WENDYXROMEO


Crystal: Yet again I was inspired with another plot growing in my always working mind…sigggghhh… I have created about 4 fairy tail stories in the span of two weeks while updating them up to 2 chapters so far. This time I was inspired to type a story based on a cover of Game of Throne's theme by Adrisauraus on YouTube. Her voice is beautiful.

Story Name: Oracle's Prophecy

Rating: 'M' because of future lemons, violence, cursing, etc.

Main Pairings: NALU(NatsuxLucy), GAJEEVY(GajeelxLucy), JERZA(JellalxErza), GRUVIA(GrayxJuvia), and RomeoxWendy

Summary: Zeref seeks to purge the world of humans and rule over the kingdom of Ishgar. Mavis, the oracle, sings of a prophecy binding the lives of 10 individuals whose suffering will lead them to come together and defeat him. Through courage, friendship and romance they will save the kingdom. "Fairy Tail will stop you, Zeref". (Main) NALU; Also JERZA GRUVIA GAJEEVY GRUVIA WENDYXROMEO

NOTE: I have not seen Game of Thrones in my life and I don't know what it's about. I'm only using the lyrics they attached to the song to create my own story and interpret them as I wish.

EXTRA NOTE: MAVIS AND ZEREF WILL BOTH LOOK 18 AND I WILL CHANGE SOME OF THE LYRICS TO FIT MY STORY

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE LYRICS THAT INSPIRED THIS FIC

Oracle's prophecy

It was a dark day. A terrible storm had fallen down upon the sacred town of Magnolia, the refuge of the Kingdom of Ishgar's holy oracle, Mavis Vermillion. Said oracle was bathing in her temple, a marble palace, with grand halls, and golden made rooms. A place that almost rivaled the royal castle. She was in a large circular tub leaned gently on the edge. She looked to be no older than 18, but everyone knew better than to judge her by appearance. She was a mighty powerful mage, a goddess to Ishgar.

She was extremely beautiful with porcelain skin, long wavy ash blonde locks slightly below her waist and large light green eyes. She had three servants that were also very beautiful, but not as much as she was whose job was to protect the oracle at all cost from danger even if it meant feigning to be the oracle themselves. They were powerful themselves, power granted to them by the oracle, but would lose them if they did not remain pure and virgin.

They smiled as they washed her body with the most gentleness they could take on. Mavis smiled at them, and let out a giggle. "You don't need to be so careful with me. You three deserve to bathe yourself with me. You are not just my servant, but my friends", she inquired stretching her arms above her head. "Oracle, we can't just do that-" one of them began to say before Mavis sat up right and made a serious expression. "What is it?" another asked. "We must go to our meditation shrine. I feel the presence of someone dark about to enter", Mavis whispered as they three nodded helping her get out and dressed.

She had placed on a silk dress hugging her figure to the waist before flaring out in velvety soft layers to her bare feet. A garment with wings and jewels placed at her head. The servants walked behind her as they stepped down from the second floor to the first. They stopped at what seemed a dead end until Mavis rose her hands and the wall disappeared. Illusion magic. A magic thought to be extinct. They passed through heading straight to a magic circle seemingly built into the ground as Mavis sat in the middle. Two of the servants sat around the circle while a third ran to a stand where a golden harp lay and brought it to Mavis's hands. "He's here. Please do leave", Mavis muttered to them. "But we can't do that oracle", one of them said outraged.

"Are you disobeying me? Please, he will not harm me. He has come for answers and I shall personally give them to him", Mavis informed them. They were all full of hesitation until Mavis smiled at them. "I'll be fine", she assured them. After a moment of reluctance, they nodded and headed back through the passageway that was then once more closed by the illusion of a wall. Mavis smiled to herself closing her eyes and beginning to strum her harp softly. The thunder roared at the ceiling that was made of glass telling her of the dark ages to come.

Yet the sounds of her melody could not be drowned by the thunder as it echoes beautifully throughout the palace. And just as Mavis predicted the doors were slammed open by a young man. His pitch black hair was soaked from the rain and his glowing red eyes stared directly at her in a calm manner. In a more careful look he almost looked like a priest in the black clothing he wore with a white sash draped around his shoulder. His expression gave no way to any emotion as he stepped forward his shoes leaving soft thud to echo. Mavis stopped her melody to look up at the young man before her.

She smiled knowingly. "Zeref, I've been expecting you", she spoke softly. Zeref hummed, "I'd be disappointed if you couldn't sense me coming, Mavis", he took his own time to smile at her. "As you know, I have found my resolve to life", he explained sitting in front of her. "Ridding the world of humans will not cure the curse you've come to bare", Mavis said slightly stern while keeping a collected expression. "I have known that since the beginning, but I've decided that if the world continues to reject me I shall reject the world. Rid it of the darkness of humans and those remaining shall be enslaved for my bidding", Zeref said simply.

Mavis stood and began to strum her harp once more, and let out a giggle. "You know if I wish to know the future you may not deny me. Denying me, shall mean you disappear", Zeref told her as if already demanding answers. "I shall give you answers. We've known each other for more than 400 years, Zeref. You should know well I do not deny any being the answers they seek, but it will always be in my terms. I shall play you a melody of the future to come", Mavis grinned as she continued to play the melody she had previously performed before Zeref had arrived.

"Heed my words carefully for my prophecies are only sung once. I know your plans. Everything to the last event in your plans, so take this as a warning if you wish. I know this will not stop you either way. Listen to my song and don't take it lightly, Zeref", she said beginning to accompany the melody with a soft dance. Zeref looked at her attentatively as she dance around the magic circle finally opening her mouth to sing:

A raven flies from the north to the sea A dragon whispers her name in the east The watcher waits on the northern wall A daughter picks up a warrior's sword

She paused slightly to sing out through the use of humming and singing out without words to accommodate her melody. And once she was had given a few twirls she continued to sing out the words that spoke of what was to come.

An outcast bound to a love he must hide The younger's armor is worn in the mind A cold iron throne holds a boy barely grown And now it is known A claim to the prize, a crown laced in lies You win or you die

Once she was done, she proceeded to sit before him once more with a glint in her eyes. She smiled at him almost confidently. "I hope you paid good attention. I'll give you one more hint since I'm feeling more compassionate than usual. 'The dragon and his princess will be your final defeat. She will be born from the very royals you wish to deceive. Fairy Tail will stop you." She smiled satisfied by the slight twitch of his lips informing her that he was displeased by the information. He finally stood up looking down at her with a light smile now on his face.

"If I am to succeed, then I shall lose faith in the oracle and change the future. You will not be able to stop me, Mavis", Zeref grinned at her with confidence. She laughed making the dark mage frown. "I have already told you, Zeref. I will not be the one to stop you. My divine powers don't foresee my involvement in this ordeal. The dragon and his princess shall defeat you. You cannot interfere with the work of time and destiny", Mavis said standing as she twirled around him.

Zeref shrugged and smiled before walking out with no further comment. Mavis's expression turned into a serious one once Zeref made his exit. "You will not succeed. For have you not seen I have already led you to a trap. The prophecy began with me simply telling you of who would stand up against you and win", Mavis whispered before that same knowing smile slipped past her lips.

'Fairy Tail? What in the world is that?' Zeref remained thoughtful walking through the thunderous rain. "Mavis said I'd be defeated by a royal. Then all I must do is make someone take the soon to be born heiress of the kingdom. With that I'll use an orphan child to replace the heiress and hypnotize the queen and king to believing the child I'll return to them is their child. I'll gain their trust, and once I get rid of the rulers I'll manipulate that child to do my bidding", Zeref grinned as he formulated his plan.

If all went well the princess would never be able to defeat him. Especially if she's dead.

~~xXXx~~

"It's a girl!" an old woman chirped as she brought forth a crying child in her arms. Another woman lay in a bed sweating and breathing out in great relief and joy. "Thank heavens, she was brought safely", the younger one in bed muttered in prayer. The old lady brought the child to the younger's arms. "Queen Layla, the child is completely healthy, and by the coloring of her being she'll be beautiful when she grows up", the old lady muttered as Layla took the child into her arms. She had blonde long blonde hair that at the moment was shaggy from the difficulties of birth and possessed soft brown eyes.

"I care not for the appearance of her as long as my baby is safe and sound", Layla muttered kissing the child at her forehead as it cooed in glee. A man soon entered after. He look proud and gave an air of arrogance, but was softened from the face of glee he made as he approached the queen. "Layla, is our child healthy?" He asked her going to her side. "Jude my love, she is extremely well", Layla smiled. Jude grinned also smiling down upon the child. "What shall we name her, my love? Is it still the name we agree on?" Jude asked smiling brightly at Layla. Layla hummed as she dismissed the old lady who's help with the labor of her child.

After some thought her face lit up. "There's no other name I would agree on. It has to be Lucy", she nodded to him. "She'll be Princess Lucy Heartfilia then", he grinned kissing his wife's temple. The king reached into his coat pocket taking out a medallion made of pure gold. "I got it knowing you wouldn't be convinced to name her anything, but Lucy", he grinned as he placed it around the child's neck. The medallion had an inscription behind that said 'Our blessing, Our courage' and the front had the name Lucy printed in fine cursive.

The queen kissed her husband in joy as they continued to smile in glee at their beautiful child. Layla took her own gift from the drawer next to her bedside. It was a ring of keys. "I'll entrust her with my magic. That way she'll be a celestial mage just like I am and she'll be protected by the stars no matter where", she smiled lovingly placing the keys to be hidden within the child's neither of them could have expected that that same night little Lucy would be stolen from their grasp.

"LUCCCYYY!" Layla yelled seeing the intruder grab onto the crying child and jump out the window. Layla grabbed onto her stomach as she forced herself up from bed in excrutiating pain. Jude stood up calling for the guards and knights to follow the intruder and bring him his child. The scrambling continued as the whole castle was in a chaos of yells and searching. But they could not find Princess Lucy anywhere they tried searching. The queen could not be given any comfort as her wails were full of such misery and loss. "We'll find her, Layla", the king vowed to her as he hugged her against him.

But hidden within the shadows was Zeref who grinned as the man he'd ordered to kill the child had done well in firstly taking her without getting caught. Now all he had to do was place a spell on them that would convince them to believe everything he said. It was a matter of time before his plan would begin to work and everything would be at his grasp.

17 years later

"Lucy! Lucy wake up!" an angry voice began to disrupt a teen's sleep. "LUCY!" the voice roared causing the girl to awaken in a flash and fall of her already poorly looking bed. "Ow, ow, ow", she groaned rubbing the back of her head. The girl had long ash blonde locks to her waist, fair skin, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She had a curvaceous figure and some certainly noticeably large breast that she tried not to bring to much attention to them. Said girl, Lucy, looked up from her position on the floor to look at her care taker.

She paled considerably, "Hiya, Miss Emile", she smiled sheepishly. "Don't come at me with that shit, Lucy! You think you can just sleep to your liking", Emile huffed at her with hands on her hips. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes and seemingly in her 40's. "I'm sorry, Emile. Seriously, I don't feel entitled. I just haven't been able to sleep lately', Lucy confessed standing from the floor. Emile sighed.

"Alright, just get to work in the fields. I need those veggies if you want a good meal today", Emile waved as she exited the room. Lucy sighed slumping in her bed. If there was anything she desired the most was to find where she belonged to. All she had as a clue was the medallion with her name on it and some golden keys. Everyone continuously tried making her sell those. They assured she'd have enough money to make a decent living, but she couldn't bring herself to if it meant it was a gift from her parents. She got up to stretch reaching her arms above her head.

She took out a simple white dress and placed it on wrapping a sash around her waist where she always left her keys attached. After brushing her hair rapidly, she skipped out into her village a few hours away from Magnolia. It was called Marion Village. Lucy knew all about the royal city. She'd desire to one day visit if she could. Magnolia was known as the capital of the Ishgar Kingdom. The Ishgar Kingdom was known as the alpha kingdom. If you were the king of Ishgar you were the ruler of all 7 kingdoms that existed in the world. The hola oracle, the one they name a living goddess, chose this kingdom to rule all and no objections were made.

~~xXXx~~

Lucy's POV

I was known as a blessed child from the moment I was found. Why? Because I did what most found to be a divine sign to their village. I was able to escape burning in flames. Someone had left me inside a burning house and I did not burn. At five, I naively mistook a dragon's egg for a bird's egg even when the size should have been enough to warn me. But I took care of the little dragon until now that it's a considerably large size. The people thought I'd tamed it with such ease that there was no way I couldn't be their blessing. And so since i was 10 I'd protected my village along with my dragon partner who I had named Athena. A white and string female dragon.

Lately, my village was suffering with many of them enslaved. I was one of the few not taken to forced labor under the condition that Athena was kept tamed. Speaking of which, I hadn't visited the children. The orphans like myself. They loved Athena and I and they loved hearing my fairy tales. Hmm...fairy tales. They simply were tales unreachable to the poor like us. I put my fingers to my mouth and whistled loudly. On cue, I saw Athena descend towards me, but she was uneasy. "Hey, girl. You're a bit jumpy right now", I muttered softly patting her scaly side.

She kept making these weird whimper to growling noises like when something or someone untrustworthy would be coming. At the moment I didn't worry because no one ever dared to steal at broad daylight. I climbed Athena and whispered a few calming words easing her into flight towards the plantations. Athena could of just been on the wrong kind if mood making her so uneasy. I just shrugged the feeling off focusing on my flight and adrenaline I always got when flying

~~xXXx~~

Zeref yet again decided to visit the oracle. It was if only to rub in her face that her prediction had failed. "Wait for me out here as I speak to the oracle", Zeref told the commander of the knight army. "As you wish lord Zeref", he saluted as Zeref entered the marble palace. He found Mavis in the same spot with three other girls. The girls stood stealing a glance from Mavis as thy retreated. "So Mavis, I come to see how I have changed the future and you have failed", Zeref smiled at her. The beautiful woman only laughed knowingly as she had 17 years ago.

"That is where you are wrong", she smiled. Zeref frowned. "It's a bluff you're making. The princess is as well as dead", Zeref informed her. "Incorrect. She is well, healthy and alive. The princess resides in Marion Village peacefully", Mavis smirked at him. Zeref's eyes widened in shock. He didn't even glance at Mavis as he rushed out the temple and clenched his fists at his side. "Lord Seref", the commander approached him.

Zeref frowned and looked at the commander. "Listen well, you must go to the surrounding villages around the kingdom and kill any girl between the ages of 15 to 18. Your first destination shall be Marion village, but there everyone must be dead. Make sure one of the specially trained demon assassins are sent with a group of kinghts to each assigned village. There is a threat the oracle informed me about that will try to assassinate our king", Zeref lied.

The commander nodded hurrying to proceed with his orders. Zeref huffed, "Princess Lucy, you will not live to see another day", he muttered with a growl.


End file.
